


Me Hawwy

by AnnaPrinsloo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Ron Weasley, Confused Hermione, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Harry gets turned into toddler, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Potion Neville / Blaise, M/M, Potions Accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaPrinsloo/pseuds/AnnaPrinsloo
Summary: Harry accidentally gets turned into a toddler by Draco. Draco takes responsibility and looks after the young boy. The original owner is the author- @theblobonwallstreet from Wattpad.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written by the author- @theblobonwallstreet- but I adopted it from them. This first few chapters aren't mine. I don't write the same so my chapters will look different.  
> On Wattpad

**_Chapter One_ **

Draco rushes to class cursing under his breath as he enters the potionions class.

"You're late again Mr. Malfoy...." Snape hissed at Malfoy. "I am surprised that Mr. Potter, has better attendance than you?"

Draco glared over at Harry, Saint Potter! 

"Today we will be testing you, you and a partner must complete a potion with no book or other help," Snape flicked his wand making the classes potions books clear and neatly stack onto his desk.

"Malfoy since you are incapable of keeping attendance you and Potter will be together,"

ɴᴏ ɢᴏᴅ ᴅᴀᴍᴍɪᴛ ᴀɴʏʙᴏᴅʏ ʙᴜᴛ ᴘᴏᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴡᴇᴀsᴇʟ ʙᴇᴇ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀɴ ʜɪᴍ!

Harry on the other hand kept smiling at Draco either because Snape had shown favour in him or something.... Else.... Draco quickly shook the thought off of him but kept on thinking ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴀ ғʀᴇᴀᴋ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪs ʜᴇ ᴛʜɪɴᴋɪɴɢ? 

"Come over here Potter! What are you doing over there?" Draco spat at the ground.

Harry rushed over, "So what do ya wanna do Draco?"

Draco was unsettled why was he all of the sudden calling him Draco? And to think of it where was weasel bee and mudblood?

"Uh- uh- uh" Draco stuttered on his words. "why do you care?"

Harry sighed, "Ron and Hermione have stopped hanging out with me ever since I told them I was gay," that was no surprise and it became no news that Harry was gay but still the question lingered,

"Why are you trying to hang out with me?" Draco tried to act strong and fierce but the truth was he was ecstatic that HARRY POTTER might want to hang out with him! 

"So I know you've wanted to be my friend so what do ya say?" Harry pat Draco on the back with no further explanation.

Draco sat up straight trying to sound sophisticated said, "I'll think about it Potter, anyways what potion shall we make I know 5 down by heart..."

Draco's voice seemed to trail on until Harry shouted, "yes! I know the de-aging one to, let's do that one,"

Draco noticed Harry didn't seemed dazed at all his friends stopped talking to him... How long had he been lonely? Draco started feeling bad for the tan boy.. ɴᴏ! ɴᴏᴛ ʜɪᴍ!!! ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ɴᴏᴛ ғᴇᴇʟ ʙᴀᴅ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴏʏ ᴡʜᴏ ʀᴜɪɴᴇᴅ ᴍʏ ʟɪғᴇ!!!! Draco smirked that was a good name for him! Draco shook out of his thoughts and said, "umm, okay well we need" they began barging in and out of the supplies closet eventually creating a practically perfect de-aging potion, when they had finished the very last ingredient a very fine liquid was created which they poured into a small vial and placed onto the table.

"Sir, may I please be excused for a moment?" Harry asked the Professor.

"Yes, be back in 5 minutes..."

Draco watched Harry leave and than sat twiddling his thumbs.

This caused the vial to tip over and caused a drop to go onto Harry's water bottle that hadn't been enclosed into the vial... Draco startled picked up the vial not noticing the liquid seeping into Harry's water bottle and quickly sat it up right. 

Soon enough Harry entered back to the class the first thing he did was take a drink of his water...

H͟͟a͟͟ t͟͟h͟͟a͟͟t͟͟'s͟͟ n͟͟o͟͟t͟͟ t͟͟h͟͟e͟͟ e͟͟n͟͟d͟͟ i͟͟d͟͟i͟͟o͟͟t͟͟s͟͟ k͟͟e͟͟e͟͟p͟͟ r͟͟e͟͟a͟͟d͟͟i͟͟n͟͟g͟͟!

Since the dose was small Harry shrunk slowly, at first Draco didn't notice it just teased him for being 'shorter' suddenly he had a reversed growth spurt he was now a tiny three year old Harry Potter....

"Dwaco!" Harry hugged Draco's leg.

Draco screamed. All the students turned and faced baby Harry some oohed and awed others laughed and Ron and Hermione laughed, Draco could just hear them saying, "serves the fagot right!" 

"Whatever is the problem Malfoy?" Snape said in his deep monotone voice.

"Har- Potter he's - turned - into - a - baby-?!?!???!!!!"

"Class dismissed," Snape said quickly his face looking worried, "Malfoy stay," Snape hissed at Draco.

Harry was looking up at Draco frowning, "I make Dwaco sad??" Harry broke down into uncontrollable crying.

Without even thinking Draco picked up Harry and began to comfort the tiny child, " No no no! You didn't upset me!" Draco looked right at Harry he was a very cute baby with big wandering eyes, a cute little nose, his face was all red from the crying, but that barely took away from the cuteness of it all some might say it added to it! 

All the way they rushed to Dumbledore's office he comforted the boy growing a connection with the sweet baby boy. His dimples crinkled up when he laughed and drooped when he cried he was adorable, basically. 

Harry put his hand over Draco's mouth sometimes when Draco was about to talk Harry told him, "No, no, Dwaco listen to Hawwy I Hawwy you Dwaco wite?" The kid had a strange way of pronouncing things instead of using r's he used w's. 

The trio entered Dumbledore's study and Draco took a seat playing with the baby boy. 

"Where's my little boo boo? Where is he?" Draco tickled Harry as the headmaster swung in dramatically.

"What do we have here?" He asked with a chuckle looking down at Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy turned Mr. Potter into a baby during potions." Snape informed Dumbledore rolling his eyes in the process.

"Ah, yes well Severus you must simply re-age him!" Dumbledore said in his scratchy voice.

Snape smirked, "in there lies the problem Albus if we re-age him now he will have no childhood but if we simply get a guardian to take care of him re-aging him in segments when he gets to his proper age not only will he get a new childhood but remember his old one!"

"Uh huh... Well than we must find a guardian the Dursl-"

"I'll do it!" Draco seemed to override Dumbledores voice. He knew Dumbledore would allow it he was such a foolish man! 

"Draco? Are you sure that you are ready for such a responsibility?"

"Yes, I am sure, Sir. "


	2. Chapter Two

"Well than Draco, if you feel you are up to the task than I see no reason to stop you but, I also see no reason to give you anything special for your actions I would prefer if you were to still keep him in your Slytherin dormitory." Dumbledore winked at Draco.

Draco cleared his throat and said "Headmaster Dumbledore, I really do not think that's a good idea I mean-"

"No Draco, I think that you will do just fine with what you are provided and all of your fellow Slytherins will help you," Dumbledore shoved off the complaint,

ᴅᴜᴍʙ ᴏʟᴅ ᴍᴀɴ is what Draco thought Harry just pulled on his face forcing home to look down at him, "Hawwy don wanna meet new people!"

"I don't want you to either," muttered Draco as they exited the office, Draco just giving up, the eighth years were bad enough, insulting him mostly for not killing famous Potter and the first to seventh years just thought of him as the traitor Malfoy, of course he wasn't! He was the great Draco Malfoy! But all that would be gone now that he was bringing Po- Harry into the dorms.

Draco looked down at the cute little boys face giggling and clapping his hands together, Draco forgot all about his problems bumping into a wall, falling down and letting go of Harry.

"Oh no! Hawwy kill Dwaco no no no Hawwy no want to kiwl Dwaco! Hawwy wuv Dwwaco!" Harry sat on the ground and began crying a good puddle was created before Draco stood up and picked up the boy.

"No baby Potter-" Draco started before Harry put a hand over his mouth.

"Potter a bad name!" He said.

"What do you bloody mean Potter is a bad name, it's yours!"

Harry put his hand over Draco's mouth looking around to see if he saw anybody coming, no one was though.

Draco crouched down and looked Harry right in the eyes, "Who told you Potter was a bad name, boo boo?" 

Harry giggled then put on a much more serious face and whispered in Draco's ear, "Uncum Verwom!"

"Who's uncle Vernon next to the great Potters!" Draco said he didn't like the Potters, but everybody knew they were great people and no one argued with that.

"Welly?" Harry asked his big, green eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Yes! Do you want to hear a story?" He asked the excited boy.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! I nemer get stowys wed to me in da cwoset!" Harry clapped his hands excitedly.

"In the what now?" Draco looked at Harry.

"In da cwoset?" Harry told Draco firmer.

"Why would you be in a closet?" Draco asked.

"I live dare," Harry sounded bored more than scared what crap has this kid gone through? "Now let's wead stowy!"

"Okay, okay, let's read a story get up on my back your gonna have a piggyback ride!" Draco helped Harry get up and than he told Harry stories all the way to the dorms...

Frick, not only was he bringing a baby Harry into the dorms, but he was bringing him in on the first day of the semester! Of the year! 

Draco sighed whispering the Password "Pech gut," and the painting swung open revealing what looked to be the entire Slytherins all forming a circle around Draco, singing:

Draco, Draco! 

Oh what have you done? 

Draco, oh, Draco do you think this is good?

Putting your pain on us oh tho that's not fun!

Draco,oh, Draco just go and die alone!

Draco, oh, Draco />No one cares booooooooooi! 

The kids finished singing and looked down at the floor where little Harry was clinging onto Draco for dear life!

"Dey no like Dwaco?" Harry cried.

Draco mustered up the courage to pick Harry up whisper in his ear, "No Harry they don't," he shot the kids a nasty look before taking off to the eighth year dorms.

"Hawwy want dem to be Dwacos friend!" Harry smiled rushing down the stairs he climbs on in occupied chair in the common room clearing his throat he said, "wisten! Wisten! I Hawwy, and i wuv Dwaco! I wawnt you guwys to wuv him to!" He smiled looking like he convinced the crowd, unfortunately not all took favour to the small child espisially the eighth years, "Oh go get a life Draco don't force your baby to take car of you!" Blaise yelled.

"Yea!" Crabbe and Goyle failed at yelling in a failed sync.

Draco rushed down the stairs surprised at how fast that little child could run picked him up and ran back to the dorms. Draco began giving Harry a little talking to nothing harsh just a few rules he didn't even notice Pansy scrambling after them. 

"Draco!" She calmly said as he sat down on his bed.

"What do ya want Pansy?" He asked, "My life is hell enough!" He growled. Harry cling onto Draco.

"He no hurwt you wite?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry, why don't you ask?" Draco asked Harry.

"No me to scwaed!" Harry looked terrified.

Pansy smiled they sure have grown a good connection.

"I came to say I'm here if you need support, I understand and I think you are still a great Malfoy no matter what!" Pansy smiled.

"Thanks Pans, Harry tomorrow we'll go get you some clothes. For now you can wear this..." he passed Harry a t shirt which was to small for him and some pants also to small for himself.

When Draco turned around Harry was already fixing his clothes his shirt and pants were already on but now he seemed to be making them fit on him?

"Here lemme help you put on the shirt backwards..." He lifted off Harry's shirt revealing what looked to be scratches against his back and marks up his spine.

"Whoah--" Draco said startled what the hell happened to this kid?

"Whad???" Harry looked concerned.

"Nothing, let's get this shirt on you...." Draco slid it on to him and Harry fit it to size. Well as well as he could.

"Now let's get down to Madam Pomfreys, okay Harry?" Draco held out his hand but instead Harry just jumped up on to his neck and clung to him. 

"Hawwy want piggy bawck ride!" Harry exclaimed.

"Okay, hop on," Draco bent over as the made their way out of the Slytherin dorms and up to madam Pomfreys.

"Hello dears, what can I help you with dearies?" She welcomed them in.

"Hi little Harry! What brings you here today Mr. Cutie face?" She asked.

"Harry has been a bit hurt I have no idea why but from what I-"

"No, no, I don't need an explanation just let me see the damage?" She chuckled.

"It's on his back..." he said.

"Little boy, mind if I lift up your shirt?" Pomfrey asked.

Draco cringed what type of question was that?

"Uh... Ok?" Harry said nervously.

Pomfrey lifted the shirt revealing burns and scabs it was not pleasant.

"Okay," she looked startled at all the harm on the small child! " here Draco take this cream and put it on him at least once a day for a week and then you can come check back on in? How does that sound little boy?" She looked at Harry.

Harry was in the process of fixing his shirt at the moment and had no intention to listen in on the conversation until Pomfrey said, "ah yes! What about a lollipop for the good little boy?" 

"Ya Hawwy newver get trweats at Duwrslwees!"

"Here you go," Pomfrey handed Harry the lollipop. Harry's eyes widened and he started licking it.

"Draco I assume you got a new dormitory how is it?" Pomfrey asked.

"Actually we didn't get one..."

"Well than let's get one arranged!" Pomfrey looked surprise.

"Come with me," she took Harry and Draco to a painting with a grassy landscape and she said "Whare Liebe" the painting swung open revealing a beautiful dormitory with a complete common room! 

"I'll let you boys enjoy yourselves!" She winked before leaving.

Draco put Harry down Harry ran to a small toy bin in the corner of the room, and Draco began to explore.

He first saw a flat screen TV which he knew muggles used to watch their shows and movies on and a long comfy green couch with a soft red carpet which didn't clash at all surprisingly, making his way to the kitchen he saw a list of things he would never learn how to use and instead he would just use magic he made his way to his bedroom which already had all his clothes there folded neatly it was a green room to represent Slytherin but noticed a slider which could change the colour of his room to whatever he wanted, he changed it to a soft grey colour which reminded him of his room at Malfoy Manor.

He then entered Harry's room an abundance of toys surrounded him a toddler bed and yet again a colour slider Harry would have fun with that.

Draco went downstairs and saw Harry playing with a small elephant he called Bunbi.

"Harry what would you like for supper?" Draco asked.

"Pancakes!" Harry clapped his hands together.

"Okay but you have to eat some fruit to okay?" Draco told Harry.

"Ok Dwaco!" He nodded and continued playing with Bunbi.

"When Draco opened the fridge he noticed there was already frozen pancakes there with a flick of his wand he warmed them set them on a plate and added some raspberries on the side.

"Eat up!" He called.

Harry scurried over, "upsies! Upsies!" 

"Well then get over here!" Draco said.

Harry ran into Draco's arms and was lifted onto a chair.

"Yum!" Harry ate so fast the poor child's frame was so small he was being starved.

"Are you gowna eawt thwat Dwaco?" Harry pointed to his pancake.

"No, I don't think so." Draco said.

Harry grabbed three pancake and swallowed it almost whole before asking for more.

"Sorry boo boo that's all I have, right now it's 7:00 why don't we watch a movie and get ready for bed okay?" Draco asked.

"Ok!" Harry said, "but I don't know any movies?"

"Let's watch Elmo my parents used to love making me watch it..." he searched the web until he found a channel just starting the movie.

1 H͟O͟U͟R͟ L͟A͟T͟E͟R͟

"How was that movie?" Asked Draco but saw that Harry was deep asleep curled up in his lap, he smiled and then walked him to his room the walls were way to bright of a red, so he toned them down to a soft yellowish colour that was much less harsh on the eyes, tucked him in and kissed his forehead, he didn't feel weird at all maybe Harry was a blessing.

Draco sat down and began to watch a wizard show on a network he had just found. And started to prepare for a long night.

Sure enough later on that night Harry cried from out of his room about Vernon chasing him with a stick. Draco comforted him telling him it was just a dream and there was nothing to worry about but Draco himself thought that there might be something other than that keeping the kid awake.

"Why don't you come sleep with me tonight?" Draco asked.

"Okay!" He scurried to Draco's room and his under his covers they snuggled and eventually Harry fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

Harry woke up earlier than Draco so he made his way down to his room and began to explore he found out about the slider and began trying it out deciding on a nice baby blue colour would work fine for him.

He opened up a rather large toy trunk that housed dolls and trucks anything else you could really want to play with.

When Draco woke up later that morning he was startled to find Harry gone! Where was he but it didn't take long for him to find Harry playing with a Barbie which he ever so carefully placed in a small truck.

"Dwaco pway wiff Hawwy???" Harry asked.

"No, Harry, Draco has to get ready for-" Draco stopped himself it was Saturday there was no school today.

"Sure I'll play, but than we have to leave to go get you some clothes.

The two played barbies and monster trucks for maybe half an hour.

"Oh, shit! We need to get ready," Draco picked up the baby and placed him in a chair, "what would you like for breakfast boo boo?" He asked.

"Pancakes!" He smiled a and clapped his hands.

"No we had it yesterday, boo, what about toast and eggs?" Draco asked.

"NO! I wan to hawve PANCAKES!" Harry yelled and pouted.

ɪ sᴜʀᴇ ᴀs ʜᴇʟʟ ʜᴏᴘᴇ ᴛʜᴇsᴇ ᴡᴀʟʟs ᴀʀᴇ sᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴘʀᴏᴏғ... 

"Harry, we are having eggs and toast!" Draco said trying to control himself.

He prepared some eggs which were very wet and half slid off onto the ground, "Well god dammit!" He said reaching for his wand only to see Harry was flicking it making things fly around the house.

"Harry give that back..." he said sternly.

"NO!" Harry giggled.

/>"Harry..." he said in a warning tone.

Harry just laughed.

" **HARRY JAMES POTTER HAND THAT WAND OVER RIGHT NOW!** " He shouted.

Harry began to cry letting go of the wand he grabbed the wand and than picked Harry up, "now go to your room I'll tell you when breakfast is ready," 

Harry crept to his room keeping careful watch hoping his Draco wouldn't get mad at him.

"Oh god, what have I done?" Draco sighed.

He grabbed his wand and pointed it at his wrist, " sectumsempra semptra," he said quietly creating a small bleeding cut on his wrist which he quickly hid and finished preparing breakfast.

" **Harry**!" He called out.

"Yes Dwaco?" His voice clearly shaking.

"Breakfast is ready!" He called.

Harry stampeded out of his room and sat down on the chair with Draco's help.

"Sorry little bud I was really mean to make it up for you I'll take you to honey dukes today okay?" He smiled down at Harry.

"Wha's hummyduktes?" Harry tried to speak properly.

"It's the best candy ever you'll see!" Draco winked at Harry who giggled uncontrollably! 

"Okay now what shall you wear..."

Harry hopped off the chair and disappeared for a moment returning with some tight jeans and T-shirt.

"I picked it out for myself while you were asleep!" Harry began to get dressed.

"Remember put the shirt on right actually let's get your cream done shall we..." he grabbed the cream and spread it over Harry's back, which was so full of scars it hurt Draco to see it.

"All done?" Harry asked.

"Yes, boo boo," Draco smiled as Harry expertly put on his shirt and pants still to big but better fit for him.

"Now lemme write out a letter to-" he was about to say Snape but than thought about it and said, "McGonagall's and we'll be on our way soon!" Draco wrote a note explaining the situation and than sent it by owl in a minute he got a reply saying the eighth years were already allowed to go whenever they wanted. Why wasn't he informed?

"Ok let's go Harry," he picked up Harry who snuggled into his neck and they left for Hogsmead.

When they reached the clothing department Draco finally told Harry to stop pulling on his ear and set him down.

They walked into the giant department with clothes for all sorts of people even babies which is the direction they headed in.

Aisles and aisles of baby clothes lined the walls of the department he didn't know what to buy so being a Malfoy he bought it all.

"Sir, may I please buy everything in the baby department?" He asked.

Startled the man said, "yes um how would you like to pay?" 

"Send the bill to Malfoy Manor, please.." he said.

"Your signature sir?" He held out a paper.

Quickly signing it Draco left the store.

"Now let's go to Honeydukes!" Draco said excitedly.

"Ya! Ya! Ya!" Harry clapped his hands running in circles around the Malfoy.

They made their way to Honeydukes pushing open the store door.

"Go wild kid!" He smiled going up to the person working there, "if Harry eats anything just tell me I'll pay for it," he winked and chased after Harry.

Ron entered the store followed by Hermione who trailed behind.

"Look who it is the faggot and his daddy, I'll show you how to act Potter!"

Ron slapped Harry across the face and snarled when Harry started to cry.

"Hey! What type of idiot are you! He is a baby!" Draco yelled growing extremely protective over Harry.

"So he's a faggot maybe a good beating will show him where he stands!" Ron yelled.

"Get the mother ducking hell out!" He screamed at Ron who just backed off.

Hermione walked forwards bending down at the tots size, "Don't listen to Ron little boy... Here take this popsicle it's a great flavour!" 

Harry looked up at Draco with his bruised face resisting the urge to pick Harry up and carry him home he sighed and said, "you can have it, boo boo..."

Harry excitedly grabbed the popsicle and took a good long lick of it. 

Harry's face started turning red and he started to swell up and looked dangerously ill! 

"What the hell!" Draco yelled at Hermione.

Hermione cackled and ran off with Ron who were clearly best friends.

Draco looked at the Honeydukes employee who looked startled said, "its - on- the - house d- d- d-" Draco rushed out before she could finish and ran straight up to Madam Pomfrey's.

"Oh my dear lord what's happened here!?" She looked utterly astonished.

She grabbed the child and gave him multiple medications, "Malfoy!? What happened Granger and Weasel poisoned and beat up him!" Draco started to cry.

"Well you came right in time a minute later we might of lost him!" Pomfrey added.

"What does he have?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure Granger must've made some sort of potion I would assume...." Pomfrey looked paler than ever. 

Wiping her forehead she said, "watch the boy if he wakes call for me I need to write a note to the headmaster!"

She ran off.

It had been two minutes and Harry woke in a cold sweat.

" _ **MADAM!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

"POMFREY!!" Draco was shouting at the top of his lungs but no matter how much he screamed there came no response from the office. 

ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜɪs, ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜɪs! He thought to himself, Harry just needed a sleeping draught but Draco needed to make one, so he quickly grabbed the stuff he thought he needed and began to mix them sweating furiously and trying to block out Harry's wailing finally he took a big spoon full of the draught and forced Harry to swallow it he fell right asleep.

Now he needed to see what was up with Pomfrey, he walked in and saw Madam Pomfrey lying on the ground dead.

But not by magic, no by what seemed to be a bullet he looked right at her and her bloody body and immediately felt her pulse to see if there was a heartbeat there was!

But it was faint,he quickly thought about everything he knew about muggle wounds and repaired it, he thought not to tell anyone what just happened he even erased the last 10 minutes of her mind.

Something was off but he had no idea what to do about it...

"Dearie! I just finished sending off an owl to Dumbledore why don't we leave little Harry here for the night?"

Draco hesitated, he didn't want Madam Pomfrey hurt, but was to protective over Harry so agreed.

"Lovely, now why don't you go back to your dorm and get some beauty sleep? Looks like you need it!"

Draco kissed Harry's forehead and left the room.

Draco went back to his dorm and was the most depressed he had ever been he yelled at the top of his lungs pointing at his arm, "SECTUM SEMPRA!!." and let the blood pour out of him, before bandaging it up and crying himself to sleep.

That night he realized how much he loved that Potter boy and how he would be the BEST guardian wizard kind had ever seen!

The next morning he chugged a glass of water down and changed into some respectable clothing and than hurried down to the hospital wing.

"Where's Harry?" Draco asked.

"In my office, he's enjoying a lollipop!" She smiled, "such a cute boy your raising, Malfoy!"

"Thank you!" He said before he could stop himself. He blushed and ran in to get Harry.

"How's my little boo boo?" He asked.

"Gwate Dwaco I mawde a Lwego stwuctwure!" He smiled pointing at a tall structure built out of rainbow bricks.

"Wow, boo, it's amazing!" He said trying to sound as impressed as possible.

"Can we gewt sowme?" He asked.

"Yes boo maybe we'll get some next weekend?" Draco smiled down at Harry.

"Yay!" He smiled clinging onto Draco's leg and hugging it tightly.

They began to walk out when Pomfrey stopped them saying, "Could we schedule an appointment every week on Sunday around 1:00? Maybe for the next month or two?" She asked.

"Yes, Madam..." Draco had forgotten about last night until right now when he saw a woman which seemed to resemble Bellatrix?

"Auntie?" He called out.

"Draco!" She took off her mask, "what are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

Pomfrey had run off protecting Harry.

Within hours Bellatrix was taken to Azkaban stuff was not looking good for the blonde in fact he had a questioning next month! But he had Harry he had the best time with that silly kid. He said the funniest things and was just plain adorable!

/>One day Draco has to go outside for a moment but that moment was enough for Harry to escape, he wandered around the castle and found himself sitting on the moving staircase as Hermione ran down the stairs and picked up the baby bringing him into the common room.

"Look what I have here guys!" She put on a baby voice, "whittle Harry Potter!!!!!" The entire common room cackled and started jeering and laughing throwing stuff at him and teasing him, Harry was crying he couldn't understand what was happening!

Eventually everyone got bored and left a bruised Harry Potter.

Except for Neville who disgustedly picked up the small Potter baby and carried him to Draco's dorm and found him crying next to Pansy who was comforting him.

"Oy!" He yelled, "Malfoy! I have Harry!" Harry was crying into Neville's shoulder.

"My baby!" Draco cried!

"My baby is safe!" Draco was crying and smiling deeply at Neville, "how could I ever repay you Neville?" He cried.

"No need don' worry I'll keep those Gryffindors off Harry!" He tapped Harry's little nose before looking at Pansy.

"Hello Neville," Pansy smiled, "wanna have a cup of coffee get to no each other she winked.

"Su- su - sure!" He stuttered no matter what he thought of Pansy she was pretty!

They walked off together leaving Draco and Harry by themselves.

"It's 7:30 Harry let's get ready for bed," 

So they prepared for bed and harry was fast asleep by 7:45 which had become his bedtime. 

Draco was watching the show he had began to love when suddenly a large wail was heard from Harry's room.

"What is is baby?" He asked.

"Uncle - Vernon he hurt meeeeee!" Draco was surprised about how clearly he was speaking.

"I towld hiwm no! But he didwn't wisten! He twouched mwe!" 

Draco turned pale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it might take a while before I can update again. I have not been feeling well for a long time and it's getting worse and not better.


	5. Chapter Five

All credit goes to the author @ theblobonwallstreet, this is their work and not mine.

*****

**4 w͟e͟e͟k͟s͟ l͟a͟t͟e͟r͟**

Draco quickly tucked Harry in to bed, who tried to refuse to go back to bed, so eventually Draco just let him play in his room. After Draco locked all the doors and windows he finally left and walked to Dumbledore's office.

As he approached the entrance, not knowing the password, it just opened without him needing it.

Not lingering to question it he hurried in to talk to Dumbledore about the 'nighmares'.

"Dumbledore?" Draco faced Dumbledore who was sitting quite peacefully in a leather chair.

"Yes Draco?" He listened.

"I think Harry," he paused this was going to sound so weird, "I think Harry was raped," Draco gasped for breath.

"What ever do you mean dear boy?" Dumbledore looked shocked.

"I mean not in this life!" He added.

Dumbledore calmed.

"I mean his life with the Dursleys, I think he was raped..." Draco was frustrated with Dumbledore how could he not care!?!

"Draco, it's very common for children to experience," he paused, "trauma before an aging.. You were aware the aging is tomorrow?"

"Yes Dumbledore," he said rather lamely. He hated this old goose, something was off about him, he was just insane he was definitely not in his right mind.

Draco stood up and left muttering under his breath.

As he reached their dorm and entered he saw Pansy and Neville snogging, as Harry looked at them strangely.

"Hey! You two get a room!" Draco laughed. 

"Dwaco!" Harry ran forwards and hugged him tightly. "Pamsy anwd wenville were kwissing!" Harry intimidated kissing.

Draco motioned for the older two to come to the kitchen as Harry laughed and waddled over as well and he couldn't see how worried the three teens looked.

"Upsies!" He laughed.

"Not right now cutie," Draco smiled.

The three whispered and occasionally looked down at Harry.

"Oh you poor, boo boo," Pansy picked up Harry.

"Hey, Draco looks like you need a night off why don't we take him for the night?" Neville asked.

"No, no, he's being re - aged tomorrow I need to keep him close."

"Whatever you say," Neville smiled.

When eight rolled around Pansy and Neville left.

"Boo boo, tomorrow your going to be five!" Draco smiled.

"No, no, no, Hawwy thwee!" Harry shook his head and showed three of his tiny fingers to Draco.

"Ya, but tomorrow you'll be five!" Draco smiled.

"No!" Harry pouted.

"You'll get to stay up this late every night!" Draco smiled.

"Welly?" Harry smiled.

"Yes!"

"Okay, Hawwy, wanna be 5!" Harry ran around the house pretending to be super man, "you said super man stay up thwis wate!" 

"Yup!" Draco laughed. "But you better get ready for bed now bud."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"So your ready to be a big kid tomorrow! But first you need to drink this," Draco had an orange liquid on a spoon.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Think of it like -- candy!" Draco smiled.

Harry's eyes widened, "I WUV Candwy!!!" He gulped down the syrup which was actually delayed aging potion to turn him five. 

Harry became sleepy and fell asleep on the floor.

Draco picked him up and carried him to Draco's room. 

He wanted to sleep with Harry that night.

In the morning Harry was screaming touching his back and yelling it was in so much pain!

Draco was panicking, his back had started bleeding, he was now about a foot taller but that badly affected his scratches.

When they went to Madam Pomfrey's all she said was that his back was going to randomly bleed at times and wrapped a large bandage around his back to prevent any further bleeding.

At that time Draco hurting himself was terrible his body was covered in scars and he was having to hide it from his new best friend, Neville who was to say the least very suspicious...

"Draco?" Neville asked as they were watching a movie.

"Yeah, Neville?" Draco replied pretty damn focused on the movie.

"Why are you ALWAYS wearing long sleeves and pants?"

"Oh... um no reason!" Draco said and started commenting on the movie.

"What are you hiding?" Neville asked being persistent.

"Nothing!" Draco's fake smile was not to convincing though.

Neville grabbed his sleeve rolled up revealing an arm full of scars.

"Draco!!" Neville was astonished!

"Draco you need to go to Madam Pomfrey!"

"No, Neville, I'm fine!" Draco was now crying.

"Drake! This is not okay!" Neville was so worried.

"I'm fi- fi- fine!" Draco stumbled as he spoke.

"Draco you better go to Pomfrey's tomorrow!" Neville demanded.

"I will..." Draco said, he wasn't really he just needed Neville to stop talking about it.

They watched the rest of the movie in utterly complete silence.

**\-- 1 week later ---**

"HARRY!" Draco yelled.

"Yewys?" Harry smiled his hands behind his back.

"Where did you put my potions book?!" He yelled.

"No whewre..." Harry was now giggling uncontrollably.

"Little boy!" Draco was now being playful.

Draco ran after Harry.

"I'M THE TICKLE MONSTER!" He yelled.

Harry giggled dropping the book, he was hiding.

"Works like a charm," Draco laughed.

"C'mon, kid it's time for potions."

So the two walked through the halls eventually getting to Snape's class.

Harry's least favourite.

Even though Snape seemed to favour the small child, Harry didn't like his greasy hair or big nose or how he always snapped at HIS Draco! HIS!

"Me no wanna go two potiowns!" Harry shivered.

"Why not? Snape loves you!" Draco laughed picking Harry up. "I need to go in so you do to, you know the rules boo," Draco looked at Harry.

Harry sighed giving up, "ok, Dwake."

The two sat beside Neville and Pansy who were reading each others notes.

"No, you see, Nev, you got these two sections mixed up... Hey guys!" Pansy waves at the two signalling to come sit.

"And hello little boy!" Pansy hugged Harry, she loved him with all her soul.

"Neville, you got those two sections mixed up," Draco said.

"Yah, I know," Neville sighed, "I'll just never be good at potions."

"But your great at Herbology!" Pansy kissed Neville's cheek.

"Boo!" Ron shouted from across the room throwing papers at the group.

"That will be enough ,Weasley, detention tonight, today we will be making," Snape began to teach the lesson.

"Block!" Harry whispered to Pansy.

"Not today boo, I brought colouring paper and crayons!" She handed Harry some paper and crayons.

Harry immediately took a liking to this.

When class was over Draco asked, "what did you draw sweet boy?"

"Voldemort!" Harry smiled.

The entire class looked over at the small boy.

Voldemort as everybody knew by now was still out there or at least his followers were, and this kid just went out and said his forbidden name! 

"Class dismissed..." Snape scowled but before Draco could rush to have a word with him he ran into his office.

"Harry, why did you draw Vo- vol- volde- mort?" Draco cringed and looked down at his dark Mark him and his family so despised.

"He kwilled my mowmma," Harry said playing with Draco's hair which was clearly very stuck firmly on his head.

Draco wondered if the boy even understood what he was saying himself.

"Honey, why don't we have an early night tonight?" Draco asked after all their lessons were over.

"Ok Dwake!" Harry said, " Hawwy tirwed anyway!" 

As they went upstairs Draco prepared supper and than they went to bed.

All was fine.

**A̝u̝t̝h̝o̝r̝s̝ n̝o̝t̝e̝**

Once again this chapter's credit goes to the original author - @ theblobonwallstreet. This is in no way my work.

Leave suggestions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I was sick


	6. Chapter Six

_**Pansy's Pov:** _

"I fuckin hate you, Neville!" Pansy screamed.

"What? Lemme explain, your not letting me explain!" Neville cried.

"No! I saw you with Blaise! BLAISE! The filthy traitor, this is done!" Pansy cried running to Draco and Harry's dorm.

"Fuck." Neville ran back to the dormitories.

Pansy was almost reaching Draco's dorm when she decided the library was better than the dorm.

She sat crying at a round table, when she saw Hermione walking over to her crying as well.

Hermione sat beside her.

"What happened to you?" Pansy sniffed.

"Ronald is a bitch, he's kept me from Harry, from accepting him, telling me to do stuff or else! I hate him!" Hermione sobbed.

"Boys are bitches," Pansy snarled.

"What did Neville do?" Hermione cried.

"He went out with BLAISE! BLAISE!!!" Pansy was balling.

"Oh sweetie," Hermione said, she pushed back a piece of Pansy's hair.

Pansy knew it must be just a friendly gesture, but she was still resisting feeling the place where Hermione's hand had just been.

"Why don't we go out?" Hermione smiled while asking the question to Pansy.

"Where?" Pansy was stunned, but felt like she wanted it so bad and always had just been denying it.

_**ᴵ'ᴹ ᶠᴬᴸᴸᴵᴺᴳ ᶠᴼᴿ ᴬ ᴳᴵᴿᴸ?!** _

Pansy was going insane.

_**ᴺᴼ ᵂᴬᵞ!** _

"Just at a cafe I know, a great one in Hogsmead!" She smiled.

"It's a date!" Pansy was radical.

"Harry, for the last time! We are not going to the ghost's party!" Draco cried at Harry.

"DWACO WHY?!!!!" Harry was crying.

"Because all the meanies are gonna be there!" 

"Yah, but thwen you fwight thwem off wike in the stwowys!"

Harry complained.

"No! We are gonna do something that's more fun than that party! We are going to Hogsmead," Draco stated.

"Okay...." Harry was very interested in this new idea of Draco.

"To go Trick or Treating!" Draco smiled, he knew it was a fun muggle custom, but didn't care any way.

"YAY! Da dwurswyes do it evewy ywear."

"Okay little man," Draco smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neville stormed up to his dormitory, he packed up a suitcase and left again.

"Hey, hey where are you going?" Blaise smirked.

"No its where are you going! Here's your bag leave," Neville demanded.

"You wanted it as much as I did!" Blaise continued smirking.

"I was under a love potion!!!!" Neville blared and screamed. "I lost my girlfriend, thanks to you!" He pushed the suitcase at him.

"Ya, know what I'm done with this school!" Blaise stormed away and disappeared for good.

_**ᴺᴼᵂ ᵀᴼ ᴹᴬᴷᴱ ᵁᴾ ᵂᴵᵀᴴ ᴾᴬᴺˢᵞ.** _

He smiled and ran to the one place she would go.

He entered Draco's dorm, who was trying to force Harry to eat.

"No, no, no! Hawwy no eat! Wite Nweville!" Harry saw Neville.

"Uh huh, yeah-- um Draco did you by any chance see Pansy?" He asked.

"Um, yeah, she was going down the corridor talking about Hogsmead?" Draco said.

"With who?" Neville pressed.

"I didn't see?" Draco said, "is there something going on between you two?"

"Um yeah it's a long story, thanks bud!" Neville rushed out.

Hogsmead? Thought Neville.

He walked down out of the castle to Hogsmead.

He arrived about half an hour later only to see...

Pansy!

Wait.... something's not right, Pansy had her head on HERMIONE'S shoulder.

What the--.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ya know what 'Mione?" Pansy asked turning her head to face Hermione.

"Yes?" Hermione smiled at her.

"I'm done with boys," she leaned in and kissed Hermione.

_**ᵂᴴᴬᵀ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴴᴱᴸᴸ! ᴵ'ᴹ ᴷᴵˢˢᴵᴺᴳ ᴳᴿᴬᴺᴳᴱᴿ , ᵀᴴᴱ ᶠᴵᴿˢᵀ ᵀᴵᴹᴱ ᵂᴱ ᴳᴼ ᴼᵁᵀ!!!! ᴬᵀ ᴬ ᶜᴼᶠᶠᴱᴱ ˢᴴᴼᴾ!** _

Hermione smiled but she said, "Pansy, I've wanted this for a long time.... But now that it's happening let's not rush it!"

Pansy studied Hermione's face, all she wanted was Hermione but managed to spit out, "Okay..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neville was off his rocker he just saw his girlfriend, wait was she even his girlfriend anymore? Kiss a traitor.

He watched as Pansy stood up and left the coffee shop.

Neville walked out from where he was hiding.

"Hermione? Really not even an hour later you are with Hermione!" Neville cried.

"Neville, I hate you. I don't care what you think, Hermione has her explanations, it's all Ron who's in the wrong, and you! You are just a piece of dirt." Pansy snarled and walked away.

Neville was utterly stunned.

👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇


	7. Chapter Seven

Harry and Draco walks down the cold corridor at around 8, Harry is getting tired but Draco insisted that it's the best time to find Halloween costumes.

"Dwaco, how wong till we finwd the costuwme?" Harry glanced tiredly up at Draco.

"Umm, I don't know bud, maybe half an hour?" Draco grinned down at Harry.

"Okay!" Harry smiled walking a bit more steadily now.

Draco was lost in thought at the moment, how could someone he had the hugest crush on; how could he now see him as a son?

They made their way out of Hogwarts in to the colder late night air, eighth years laughed as they made their way down to restaurants and bars, while Draco gloomily watched on kind of wishing he was one of them.

ᶠᴼᴿᴳᴱᵀ ᴵᵀ! ᵞᴼᵁ ᴴᴬᵛᴱ ᴴᴬᴿᴿᵞ ᴿᴱᴹᴱᴹᴮᴱᴿ?

And as he snapped out of it they were right at Zonko's.

"Here we are little buddy!" Draco smiled at Harry.

"Whoah! It's huwge!" Harry oohed and awed.

As they entered, they made their way to the extra large Halloween special section.

"So many costwumes!" Harry gawked.

"Yes! Now here are the 5 year old clothes! Are you five?" Draco tickled Harry.

"Yah!" Harry laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yah!!!" Harry laughed.

"Okay let's get shopping!" Draco smiled.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Hermione sat at her bed in her dorm room.

ᴵ ᴷᴵˢˢᴱᴰ ᴾᴬᴺˢᵞ!

What was she thinking! But Hermione knew that was the single most best kiss ever, she had wanted it forever! Her lips were soft and delicate and yet lit her on fire.

ᵂᴱ ᴹᵁˢᵀ ᵀᴬᴷᴱ ᵀᴴᴵˢ ˢᴸᴼᵂ... 

Hermione felt her face where Pansy had cupped her hands when they kissed. 

It was still warm.

A week from today was Halloween... She decided that she would ask Pansy out to get butter beer on Halloween.

She stood up and checked her appearance combing back some of her crazy fuzzy hair, and smiled in the mirror. This is what she wanted all along! 

Her hatred for boys really wasn't that weird. 

(A.E: in this fanfic Romione isn't a thing and hope I didn't offend any lesbians! I didn't mean to btw! Continuing on.)

She quickly found Pansy sitting around the owls writing a letter.

"Who ya writing to?" Hermione asked.

"My mother, she won't reply to me after the war..." Pansy looked up, "its fine I never liked her anyways!"

"No, of course not it's important!" Hermione smiled.

"Whatever! What brings you here?" Pansy asked whispering an address in a barn owls ear watching as it takes off.

"I actually came to ask you something..." Hermione smiled.

"Uh, huh? What's that?" Pansy asked looking amused.

"Want to come out with me to get butter beer for Halloween?" Hermione took a big breath.

"So much for taking it slow!" Pansy laughed.

"Screw slow! So will you?" Hermione was worried what if she said no? What would happen then?

"Of course I will! I really do think your beautiful 'Mione!" Pansy ruffled Hermione's hair.

"Hey, I did that just for you!" Hermione laughed.

"I know! That's why I messed it up!" Pansy giggled like a 5 year old.

"Oh you!" 

/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-

_**O͟͟n͟͟e͟͟ w͟͟e͟͟e͟͟k͟͟ l͟͟a͟͟t͟͟e͟͟r͟͟....** _

"Get on that chicken costume!" Harry laughed and came out wearing a chicken costume which fit just right.

"Wow! Where's Harry? All I can see is a chicken!" Draco laughed.

Harry though took this too seriously, he ran over to Draco punching him saying, I'm right here! Or DWACO!

"Buddy calm down, I was just joking!" Draco picked Harry up.

"Oh," Harry sighed wiping tears from his face.

"Now let's go trick or treating!" Draco still carrying Harry handed him a round orange pumpkin candy bowl.

As they reached Hogsmead Draco put Harry down, " We're here bud!" 

They weren't near any of the shops, they were right at the neighbourhood area.

"Yay!" Harry rushed to a big red house ringing the doorbell.

Draco had asked everyone in the neighbourhood to get candy for the famous Harry Potter.

And now the trick or treating has began.

===============================

Hermione waited in the Three Broomsticks, waiting for her date, she had worn a bright green dress which popped and deep red lipstick, she had pulled half of her hair back into a bun to create a prettier feeling.

Had Pansy just bailed? 

I mean it made sense, to Hermione!

Pansy was a beautiful powerful lady and Hermione was.... Well in her opinion.

When she was about to lose hope a beautiful lady dressed in a red dress purple lipstick and a dark bob walked in.

Pansy! Hermione smiled.

"Hi, Pans!" Hermione waves her down. 

"You are beautiful tonight they both said in synch then laughed for a few minutes.

"I've already ordered the butter beers," Hermione smiled once they were done laughing. 

"Oh you shouldn't have!" Pansy put her hand on Hermione's arm.

"It was no problem!" 

The drinks soon arrived and they dived into their drinks.

They soon talked about everything and anything eventually coming to a subject for Hermione to address.

"Ugh I hate my parents!" Said a drunken Pansy, "how are yours like?"

Hermione has to hold down her drink, she was not used to talking about her parents.

"They don't remember me.... I had to obliviate them before the war....

"Oh no!" Pansy looked guilty, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up..."

"No it's okay it's nice to tell someone..." Hermione smiled.

Pansy grabbed her face and they were kissing, they knew they both wanted this and now they were getting it.

<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

_**Remember leave suggestions! Okay bye!** _

_**👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇** _

_**The credit for this chapter goes to the original author @ thatblobonwallstreet, this is their work and I only made some minor changes.** _


	8. Chapter Eight

Draco looked down at the brown haired boy, he now held in his arms.

**ᵂᴴᵞ ᴵˢ ᴴᴱ ˢᴼ ᶜᵁᵀᴱ?**

Draco walked back to Hogwarts taking in the beautiful scenery and trees which surrounded the building, tall giant trees! How had he never noticed them?

Draco was beginning to think Harry was making him notice the little things in life, well worth seeing.

He walked up to his dormitory and entered to find Severus Snape snooping around.

"Professor?!" Draco said startled.

"Hello Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy," Snape snarled.

"Do you mind telling me why you invaded my home and privacy?" Draco snapped.

"Ah yes, Draco do you recall the night before?. Pomfrey was... what is it called? Shot?" He mused.

"Yes.... but wait how do you know?" Draco asked.

"Well Pomfrey has asked me to do a check up on the room once in a while.... I was checking her office when I found this!" He pulled out a shiny bullet, "A bullet I found a simple spell which told me what had happened in this room.... I only had to go back a few weeks to see YOU walk in and suddenly what? Pomfrey was shot!" 

"Professor this is a misunderstanding!" Draco sputtered.

"No! It's not!" 

"Yes did you look back any further?" He asked.

"No I didn't need to!" Snape hissed, "Now if you excuse me I'm searching your dorm!"

"No! You have no right to go into any dormitory but your own! And technically this isn't yours!" Draco snapped pointing towards the exit.

Snape stomped out muttering under his breath.

Draco put Harry into his room and kissed his scar.

"What a cute scar face you are," he smiled and went off to think about the night.

**\•/\•/\•/\•/\•/\•/**

Draco sat quietly in his room, why did Bellatrix... Shoot? Me? Pomfrey? Why? It just seemed so STRANGE and OUT OF THE ORDINARY for her, but then again it was Bellatrix.

As he sat in his room a knocking came on his door.

He opened the brass handle and smiled, "what's up little boy?" He looked down at Harry who had knocked.

"Newville is hewre!!" He smiled.

And sure enough sitting on the couch was Neville.

Except he wasn't his usual happy self he was sad and depressed.

"Harry why don't you get ready for bed I'll be there in a minute..." Draco said not paying attention, more worried about Neville than anything.

"Ok!" He rushed away starting his daily routine.

Draco walked over to Neville, "Neville what's wrong?! I hate seeing you like this!" Draco said looking at Neville sincerely.

"It's just that.... We'll first of all Blaise and me... Well we.... we had sex," Neville looked at Draco who was clearly stunned, "I mean I was under a love potion, but it felt right? Like I wanted it? It all sounds so wrong! Than Pansy broke up with me, and she's dating Granger!" 

"What?!" Draco screamed.

"She says Ron had been threating her to be that cruel..." Neville sighed.

"That son of a bitch...." Draco tightened his fists.

"So my life is depressing.... I wish I had your life..." he looked at Draco.

"No you don't..." he sighed.

"What do you mean?!" Neville exclaimed, "Your life is _PERFECT_!!!" 

"No it's not.... My dad has been locked up in Azkaban I am a **_DISGRACE_** to the Malfoy name and Salazar Slytherin, I can't pick a side, I'm raising **_HARRY POTTER_** , a boy... a boy I had a _**CRUSH**_ on..." he spilt out that secret and than quickly silenced himself.

"Oh Drake...." Neville looked down, were those? No they couldn't be! "Draco could you roll up your sleeves?" Neville asked sheepishly.

"Ugh... Ummm... No!" Draco stuttered.

"Pleassse!" Neville begged.

Draco shut his eyes and rolled back his sleeves, where what seemed to be a million cuts were showing on his wrist.

"Draco!!!! You need HELP!!!" Neville cried, at that point they broke down into tears falling asleep next to each other, Harry at some point decided to lie with them.

**/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/**

Early the next morning Hermione woke up to a little spoon, next to Pansy, they were fully dressed ᵀᴴᴬᴺᴷ ᴳᴼᴰ she thought, she didn't know if she was ready for THAT yet...

"Pansy wake up!!!" She shook her partner up.

"Where are we???" She cried.

"Ummm.... we are I believe in the leaky cauldron..." she laughed.

"Well we better get OUT of the leaky cauldron!!" 

"Don't worry I know a quick way," she flicked her wand and they were at the entrance of Hogwarts.

"What how?!" Hermione started.

"When you were a FORMER death eater you know your way around these places." Pansy smiled.

**:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/**

_**Happy new year and may you have a blessed year.** _

**Author's Note:**

> All of my work is posted on Wattpad as well.  
> All comments are welcome, even the bad ones.


End file.
